


things he said

by Kixsok



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman - All Media Types
Genre: BatCat, F/M, Fluff, Short ficlets, short and sweet, tumblr propmt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kixsok/pseuds/Kixsok
Summary: Things Bruce said to Selina.





	1. things he said when the sun was going down

Some people like mornings.

Some people like nights.

Some people are crepuscular; only coming alive to take in the waxing or waning light, disappearing before most even realize they’ve been around.

He had always been a night owl. Mornings always came far too early for him, too bright and cheery whether he’d had a full night’s sleep or pulled an all-nighter fighting Gotham’s criminals. Dawn was far too close to morning to ever be considered something separate, joined at the hip and just as dreadful, though a liminal space like dusk, and not in a good way. The heat of the day was just that— too warm for his already fiery blood, with too many people around to smother him out.

Night was the cool time, the time of gentle wind and soothing silver light, where no one could see you if you chose to and there were no responsibilities to get in your way whatever you decided to do. The time when you could walk freely and talk freely— when the only witness were the stars.

She had always been a night owl. She wore the night like a cape around her shoulders, hiding her from all the evil in the world. Night was calm and quiet and sweet, like a nice cup of warm floral tea, brightened with just a drizzle of honey, with all the time in the world to breathe in the steam and let it warm your hands, though never too much to burn.  


There was always something about sunsets, though.

It felt bittersweet, like an unfinished painting of the greatest artist of all times. It was the end of all things, but the beginning of something new, something different, something special that felt like it was all theirs.

They sat by the beach, her back resting against his chest. Her arms were draped loosely on his thighs. They watched the sunset in silence, the only sound to be heard were the waves crashing upon the shore, like a soft llullaby. The sun was a blood red disk just touching the horizon, turning the air into solid gold with a soft periwinkle in the clouds bringing around a promise of what was to come.

“Bat?” 

“Mhm?”

“Do you ever… wish? Like I don’t know, upon a shooting star or blowing birthday candles or something like that?”

She felt like it was a silly question, like he would laugh and then say, “Batman doesn't wish for things”. She knew under the hard façade Bruce had a big heart. His breath caught a little and with a small sigh he replied, “I don’t know Cat. I guess I did once, not anymore.”

There was a small silence that flew between them. _Not anymore._ She understood that, sometimes it's better not to wish for anything, since you end up disappointed anyway. Especially in Gotham, where it seemed like all wishes went down a giant drain in the middle of the city. 

“Okay, but if you could wish for anything what would it be?”

She thought about all the things he could wish for. For his parents to come back, or Tim. For Gotham to be criminal free. For peace in the world. For his kid’s happiness. For his own?

“I wouldn’t wish for anything,” he said simply.

She looked up at him. “No?”

“No, I’ve accepted things are how they are. Some things you can’t change and I’m okay with that.” He kissed the top of her head. “I wouldn’t change a thing.”

She smiled softly and intertwined her fingers with his, enjoying the feeling of his large hands wrapping her own. She didn’t know if it was sweet or it was masochistic. Something he thought of as a punishment. That he had to live with so much pain in his life, because he deserved it. 

There were dark thoughts for such a beautiful sunset, it reminded her of summer time, blistering firework heat and frigid swimming pools, sickly sweet chocolate ice cream, staring off into the distance as the sound of the city engulfs you. But it felt like a dream, a dream that would end and reality would pop the small bubble they found themselves in. The sunset was nice.

But it’s not for them. Their time is the night.


	2. things he said when the sun was coming out

It was still relatively dark, but there was enough light to see properly. It was that time when the dawn was slowly creeping and melting into the sky, coloring the horizon in smooth pastel shades. She wasn't asleep, she simply couldn't - she was too focused on Bruce’s heart beating in her ear. Sometimes it felt strange, to lay so peacefully together, as if this is how it had always been.

“I’m feeling old, Selina,” he whispered as his hand traced her shoulder, sending a little shiver down her spine.

“Really? That’s not what I’m feeling,” she replied smiling.

“I’m slowing down.” She could hear something in his voice that was strange, almost like insecurity. 

She grinned softly. “You’re taking your time.”

He sighed deeply, his calloused palms caressing her skin. “I’m feeling my mortality.” 

She found it intersting, the lack of poignancy and anger in his words. He was just simply falling into submssion of human simplicity. Accepting the previously unacceptable. Something he hadn't done in a while. He busied himself with work and just pretended to not realize how all this crime-fighting business was taking a toll on him.

Some people thought of Batman as a demon or an angel. Something powerful and dangerous. Something scary yet mystical. Sometimes people forgot he was just a man. He was human like all of them. Still powerful and dangerous but only human.

“Can I watch?” she said smiling, slowly lifting her head. His eyes seemed softer than usual, less distraught and harrowed.

“You wouldn't want to watch that,” he murmured.

“Why not?” The though of growing old together made her stomach feel strange. It caused a pressure in her heart, longing. Maybe it was just simple wishful thinking - he always found ways to make her feel things.

“It's not worth it,” he said simply. She snorted, laughing softly and he scowled. Sometimes he was so infuriating, he didn't realize what was right in front of him. She would do almost anything for that stupid man.

“I’m serious,” he muttered.

“So am I.”

He kissed her cheek and sat up. She must admit the couch isn’t the best place to sleep but for some reason they didn’t make it to the bed. She could see the sun rising in the distance, in between the Gotham skyline. The sunrays seeping through the buildings. Very soft golden sunlight seeped through the window, faint scattered light; its pale hue ambitiously illuminating each corner of the room.

“My kids are growing up and I can’t do anything but watch. The members of the league are still the same, and I’m aging.” 

“What a drama queen. It happens to everyone. Leaving aliens and amazons out of the picture.”

“I guess I never though I'd live long enough to feel that,” he answered running his hands through his already messy hair. 

“Don't say that,” she scolded gently. 

“It's the truth.”

Selina sat up as well, putting her hands on his shoulders, she whispered, “Is this your midlife crisis?”

“If this is a midlife crisis, I have one every day.”

She actually laughed, the sound resonating around the room. The thought of Batman having a midlife crisis was hilarious. She realized how much she did want to feel his mortality with him. How much she wanted him even after all this time. She wanted the broodiness and the fighting and the loving. She wanted all the little birds and everything that came with him. But did he want everything that came with her? Placing a kiss on his cheek she went back to get her her clothes.

“Stay with me,” Bruce said before thinking twice about it, grabbing her hand.

There was a beat of silence. 

“Dumb-ass,” came the affectionate tone of Selina’s voice, she was smiling. “That was the plan all along.”


	3. things he said under the street lights

They were walking back from a nice French restaurant out of town; it was close to their Hotel so they walked. The night was still young, the remaining rays of the sun had just left the sky and the moon was only starting to shine. She could feel he was anxious, nervous, jittery – almost detached.

They had been arguing the whole way back.

“Why are you shutting me out Bruce?” she fumed as he kept on walking, avoiding her stare.

He stopped abruptly and looked at her intensely. “I’m not shutting you out,” he responded his tone harsh and cold, pointing at her he sneered; “You are the one that always does that! You always run away from me!”

“Because I’m not used to this! I’m used to freedom! I don’t want to be in a cage!” Selina exclaimed, her cheeks red and her eyes wide.

“I don’t want to put you in a cage, Cat,” he said almost with an exasperated sigh. “I want to love you.”

Selina felt like her breath got caught in her throat, “Isn’t that the same thing?”

He gave a dry and humorless laugh, “Seriously Selina? Do you think loving someone is tying them down? Do you think it’s being chained? Trapped with no way out? Is that what you think of our love?”

“No! I – just don’t know,” she stammered suddenly at a loss of words.

“See, this is the problem,” he belted turning away from her and continuing to walk.

“This wasn’t the problem! You made this about me when it was about you! I wanted to help you!” she yelled after him glued to her spot on the street.

“I don’t need your help Selina.”

“See, _this_ is the problem,” Selina sneered as she walked towards him in rage.

“I don’t need you and I don’t need anyone,” he said louder than she expected. “You don’t need me and you don’t need anyone. That’s how it’s always been.”

“That’s not how I want it to be! I want you.”

“But you’re willing to run away the first second you get.”

“And you’re willing to shut me out in important things in your life.”

They looked at each other in silence, the street lights colored a part of his face in a pale yellow light, making the scowl on his face even more pronounced. She could see the shadow of his eyelashes splashed on his cheeks and his mouth set in a hard line. Even angry he had a strange effect on her.

He looked down at his shoes and kept on walking.

“Ignoring me is going to get you anywhere!” she yelled after him.

“How would you know? The only person you care about is yourself!” He yelled back.

It was a ridiculous scene; screaming at each other across the street. It felt like they were children. But his words had hurt her, because he knew her- he knew what would hurt her. All the words she said flew in her head, all the words she said. People had called her many things but being called a bitch didn’t hurt nearly as much as Bruce saying those words to her.

_“You always run away.”_

__

_“I don’t need you.”_

__

_“You only care about yourself.”_

“How dare you?” she whispered to herself but he kept on walking, never looking back. Her heart felt heavy in her chest. Maybe he was right and that hurt more than anything else. Sometimes she felt that she was selfish and she was stubborn. That’s what she had to be to survive.

 _“Do you think loving someone is tying them down? Do you think it’s being chained?”_

She knew that wasn’t what their love was, it wasn’t being trapped. It was being able to be with someone who understood. It was refuge and safety. She knew he didn’t want to change her; he didn’t want to fix her, he didn’t want to put her in a cage. She knew that, but sometimes her mind got the best of her. Her insecurities started to rise. She had been played by men before why would this be any different? What if one day he woke up and realized he didn’t want someone like her by his side? A criminal? A thief?

She realized she didn’t want to help him, she didn’t need to. She just had to be there and support him the same way she knew he would do. He was so infuriating sometimes, he shut himself from the world he drowned in self-pity and hatred and pushed her away. She put her hands in the pockets of her coat and walked around town. She breathed the night air in and felt the cold bite her cheeks. She looked around her and let the world amuse her. All the small things.

When she got to their hotel room he hugged her tightly and she wrapped her arms around him, they stayed like that for a while. She didn’t know how long it was, but she didn’t care because his arms didn’t feel like a cage, they felt like home.


	4. Things he said under the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because it's Selina's birthday today!

The night was dark, darker than usual. It felt like the mouth of a big, bad wolf. Always hunting. Always lurking. Always ready to engulf you in its depths. When you look closely though, you can see the glowing stars, far away adorning the sky. Suddenly the night doesn't seem so dark, it doesn't seem so scary. It looks like a work of art. As if someone has placed the shining stars right there, only for you.

Even if most of them are dead; it's still a nice thought. That something dead, still shines. That something dead can still be so beautiful. When you think about it, it's actually a really dark thought. 

Lost in her mind, Selina had almost forgotten it was her birthday.

It had been a long time since she cared about those things. There was a time when it was important. The time when she was young and full of expectations of the world. Hoping her parents would remember. They didn't. Hoping someone in the oprphanage would remember. They didn't. Hoping her boyfriend or girlfriend at the time would remember. They didn't.

It's not like no one ever remembered her birthday. Sometimes her mom would buy her a purple ribbon to put on her hair and sometimes the nuns would get her a small cupcake with a single lit candle.

And that was enough.

Not that she cared now. Not that it was important. Sometimes she loathed the day she was brought into this shit world. Other days she would be grateful and decided to treat herself.

She would get herself some diamonds, maybe some cake and wine, prepare a hot bubbling bath and she considered it a good birthday. That was her plan for today as well. But it seemed that something, or rather, someone seemed to have a different idea.

"Bat," she said simply, used to his silent presence. A mere shadow. 

"Cat," the shadow responded.

"Are you here to politely ask me to return what I stole?" She asked as innocently as possible, her voice almost a purr.

"No." 

She turned to look at him out of surprise and curiosity. He had a way of making his monosyllabic responses be full of emotion.

"I already bought it." 

She thought of the half a million dollar diamond necklace from a Greek exposition that was in her bag. Of course he knew she was going to go for it. Of course he had bought it. Sometimes she hated him.

"It's yours." 

Sometimes she loved him. Selina scoffed but still smiled to herself. Then with a wide grin she took the shimmering necklace out of her small bag. It was a flaunt-worthy piece of jewelry, the crystal like diamonds seemed to shine effortlessly even in the darkness of Gotham's night sky. Each gemstone was perfectly placed in a silver rhodium platinum shell, linking them all together in an intricate net of diamonds. It was one of the most beautiful necklaces she had ever seen.

She felt his gloved hands grabbing the necklace from behind and clasping it behind her neck. Selina couldn't help but grin to herself.

"How do I look?" She said spinning a little. Thinking that she probably looked ridiculous with her catsuit and a really expensive necklace on.

"You look lovely," he said his lips very very slightly moving upwards. 

She chuckled a little and hugged him tightly. His hands hesitated but then rested on her hips. Holding her close.

"You think you are so tough, Bats. But deep down you are such a softie." 

She knew he liked to pretend he was an incorruptible and indestructible justice-bringing machine but he was just a man. Just a man who liked to embarrass all his kids with cringey dad jokes and wear furry slippers.

She knew he liked to pretend he didn't care but he always did. With all the Robins and the Batgirls and even the Rogues. 

She remembers how once for her birthday he took her and Dick to Amsterdam for two days. And once they went to the Opera and later they went to have ice cream. And once they danced to a Waltz of Tchaikovsky on the rooftop of a tacky hotel in the middle of Gotham.

"Happy birthday," he whispered in her ear. And she smiled because she knew he wouldn't forget.


	5. things he said when he thought she was asleep

The ghost of a breath fluttered against her cheek, but Selina made no indication of noticing, still half-asleep in the pre-dawn darkness. Her head was tucked into Bruce's shoulder, her palm resting on his chest, and their legs tangled beneath the sheets. One of his hands came up to trail up and down her back, a content hum rumbling in his chest, and Selina held himself still, unwilling to disturb the moment.

Another breath and Bruce pressed a light kiss to her forehead, simply resting there for a moment. Such a small gesture, yet Selina felt an overwhelming rush of affection warming her body, deep in her bones.

“Oh, Cat.” A soft murmur of his deep voice, exhaled out into the room, yet bearing more weight than two words had any right to do.  
“I don't think I'll ever be able to find the words to tell you just how much I love you.”

It was a whisper, so faint Selina thought it might have been the wind. But she knew it wasn’t. Selina focused all of her willpower on not reacting to that statement. She let the words run through her brain, trying to not show any sign that she had heard them. She wanted to look into his eyes while he said it; she wanted to be able to see if he meant them. She wanted to kiss him really hard and really soft at the same time. He was such an idiot.

They had never really been in a relationship; things were always too intricate in their world. But she didn’t want to put a name on it, sometimes there are feelings you simply _cannot_ describe with mere words. And you don’t need to; you just have to feel them. No names, no explanations.

She knew what they had was special. When she was with him it felt like - like when you are swimming in the sea ad you let your body float in the surface, the waves rocking you softly. It felt like an autumn morning with a dim glowing sun in the distance but it still warms you up. It felt like the night sky full of glowing stars, that are already dead but they still shine. It felt like a dream. It felt like home.

They loved each other. Some part of both of them knew, but neither had said the words. At first she thought they didn’t need to say them. Words aren’t what show you if someone loves you or not. Selina had honestly been afraid of doing so. Sometimes she felt like a coward, running away from her feelings. When things got too hard, or too easy. She was used to running.

To hear such an honest, heartfelt confession, bared to the emptiness of this cheap hotel room, left Selina feeling breathless where she lay. She wanted to run, but she wanted even more badly to _stay_.

Selina shifted slightly, wrapping her arms around Bruce, hoping he could feel all the love she had for him. Hoping it could seep through her skin and he could feel it against his body. Hoping that they would both realize how stubborn and stupid they were. Always running in a circle, away from each other- but they always ended up back together.

Only once Selina thought Bruce was asleep did she dare open her eyes. She propped herself on one elbow and stared at him; taking in the features she had come to know so well, and sighed. She studied him intensely, the way his eyebrows arched and the shape of his jaw. His parted lips and the slope of his nose. It was like reading a book you’ve already read multiple times before.

“I have never loved anyone like I do you, you know.” It seemed like her velvet words bounced off the walls, she sank back into his chest.  
With a small smile adorning her mouth she said, “You and I are just a pair of lovestruck idiots, aren't we?”  
She could swear she felt Bruce smile. Maybe they had both heard their confessions but it was easier to pretend they didn’t.


	6. things he never said

They were not a normal couple. 

They couldn’t be, their lives were everything but.

Sometimes she wanted to be. She wondered what her life would be like if she didn’t deal with her trauma by putting on a leather cat costume and jumping into the night. Maybe it wouldn’t have happened if it weren’t for The Bat. She wondered if she really needed the second identity she made for herself, if she needed Catwoman as much as Bruce needed Batman.

They never talked about that. About what the costumes means to them but they already know. This was enough. Or she told herself this was enough. The finally got to love each other properly, as properly as each of them could. She knew they would never be a normal couple, normal wasn’t in their vocabulary but their broken pieces still fit together to make them complete.

They were complicated. Sometimes they were together, most of the time they were apart. The thing about them was that no matter what happened they would always find a way back to each other.

Selina told herself it didn’t matter. The uncertainty. The inconsistency. The sneaking around and the hiding in the dark. The wigs and the costumes and the lying. The masks. She knew what it was to live two lives. She was used to it, she knew it was better that people didn’t know. They always had a way of ruining everything, especially happiness. Other people always ruin your happiness.

So they went on with their game of cat and mouse, of cat and bat? She dressed up and he tried to find her. They went to galas and dances and dinners. Always different, always changing. Like them over the years. They’re never the same but they always fit.

She had left Gotham for a while but she knew some things never change. So she stood in the middle of the gala with a glass of champagne in between her dark manicured nails and strolled outside. She liked to watch the city getting dark, the way the colours melted into each other. It almost made Gotham look beautiful. Almost. 

This was enough, because she was alive. She was free and not in a cell awaiting death. But she was sick of just being alive. She was sick of feeling like an outsider who watches everything from afar. Life is more than just being alive, more than just surviving. She realized that when she stopped stealing because she needed it and started doing it for fun. For the rush. Maybe that was selfish but she’d always been that way. Growing up in the street teaches you that.

She saw him across the room, through the glass windows. It was hard not to when all eyes turned to him. Selina has hit by the fame and wealth he exhibited, not that she didn’t know before, but seeing him standing there fancy and cocky and rich - he looked like a different person. He felt even further away from her than standing on a gargoyle in the Gotham skyline. 

His hair was slicked back and his suit was so dark, the lights were almost reflected on it. He had a bright smile on his face but she knew it wasn’t genuine but it was still a strange sight. 

From outside, the music from the party sounded far away as if she was underwater. The night was young and clear allowing the batsignal to shine bright against the sky.

She already knew.

She met him on a rooftop instead of the balcony of a party. This was more their style. Pointy ears and claws. From where she was his silhouette felt like another shadow in the night. The lenses of his eyes and the yellow outline of the bat on his chest the only thing visible. 

She walked closer to him. Her footsteps almost silent.

None of them said anything but Selina finds comfort in their silences anyway. She usually does most of the talking. Bruce had always been a silent man, since she met him. The _real_ him. He was always rather, observant.

When she stood in front of him she smirked slightly and wrapped her arms around him. She had missed him. She knew he did too as his body returned the hug. But he’d never say that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still bitter about Batman #50. Not only because of the outcome but of the tired and idiotic take that "a happy Batman is the end of Batman". When will dc let their characters grow and evolve for once?


End file.
